1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to transmission of data between a drilling rig assembly and a control and acquisition system during a drilling rig operation. More particularly, the invention relates to transmission of data from sensors located on a rotatable or non-rotatable member of a drilling rig assembly to a control and acquisition system during a drilling rig operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Real-time measurement of various parameters related to a drilling rig operation is important to successful execution of the drilling rig operation. A drilling rig assembly may incorporate one or more sensors on one or more members, e.g. a pipe running tool or top drive shaft, for sensing the desired parameters. Data transmission from the sensors typically involves use of electric slip rings or inductive pickup devices, which are not well-suited to the drilling rig environment because they require precise alignment and close tolerances for successful operation.